pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sherlock Holmes
Moriarty Is this "Sherlock Holmes's nemesis was Professor Moriarty, whom he clashed with on multiple occasions" referring to comics, or the original Doyle stories? Moriarty only appears in "The Final Problem", and is mentioned in "The Empty House" and ... one of the novels. : 23:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) As far as literary goes while your correct on him appearing in "The Final Problem" and being mentioned in "The Empty House", he was also mentioned in "The Norwood Builder," "The Missing Three-Quarter," "The Illustrious Client,", and "His Last Bow." He also plays a direct role in "The Valley of Fear." Also he may be the criminal mastermind "The Lost Special" though he is not mentioned by name. Almost every subsequent adaptation of Sherlock Holmes has also featured him as Holmes nemesis. Give his wikipedia page a read for some examples. Comics wise he has not appeared in any Golden Age comics to my knowledge but has appeared in these comics. Crimsoncrusader 02:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The Radio Show Isn't the "New Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" in the public domain? I mean, you can listen and download the majority of episodes on various websites; even the Internet Archive has a wide selection of episodes available to choose from. LogiTeeka (talk) 19:56, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :Beats me? Why don't you go look that up? It's not my responsibility to do stuff for you.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:33, July 21, 2018 (UTC) I just didn't know if it's wide availability online (especially the Internet Archives) provided some valid indication, that's all. LogiTeeka (talk) 22:57, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :It doesn't. Ok, let's do this together: Do you know what state it was produced in? What station originally aired it?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:00, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Well, according to Wikipedia, the series was produced in America. It was broadcasted in Holliwood, first airing on the Blue Network then moved to the Mutual Broadcasting System. LogiTeeka (talk) 00:22, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :"Produced in America" doesn't tell us anything. As I've linked to already, our FAQ page explains that copyright laws for radio shows vary from state to state. Thus, we need to know what state produced it and what state originally aired it on a radio station. For radio shows... the country is meaningless.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:32, July 22, 2018 (UTC) I mentioned Hollywood; I think that should be an indication. LogiTeeka (talk) 02:05, July 22, 2018 (UTC) ::So how many times do I have to ask what state the show was PRODUCED in? 'Cause, like, "broadcasted in Hollywood" only indicates it aired in California and I've stated multiple times that we also need to know what state it was PRODUCED in and you've only ever named a country (which I've also stated multiple times is meaningless).Cebr1979 (talk) 02:23, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm trying to help you here. Do you maybe wanna lose the attitude?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:24, July 22, 2018 (UTC) I'm unable to find where it was produced in. LogiTeeka (talk) 02:53, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :OK. So, until we know that... we're sort of a stalemate.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:12, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Might have found what you are looking for: "52 shows from the Mutual Broadcasting System radio program starring Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes and Nigel Bruce as Dr. Watson. The show was sponsored in 1939-40 by Grove's Bromo Quinine and later enjoyed an extended run as The New Adventures of Sherlock Holmes under the sponsorship of Petri Wines." https://archive.org/details/sherlockholmes_otr